¿Felizmente Casados?
by Lali Evans
Summary: A veces es dificil hablar de sexo.Pero afuera esos temores y a hablarlo!..Como muchas parejas, Los Potter son una pareja comun, con infidelidades y números de diferencia. Habrá, entonces, que elegir entre una familia o una
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos..!!!Bueno, esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir y es algo loca, pero me gustó la idea, (aunque sea algo superficial) tanto así como para escribir de ella.**

**Les aclaro un par de puntos antes de empezarla:**

**1ºLily y James no murieron, ganaron la lucha con el Dark Lord y son felices y tienen dos hijos**

**2ºTomé algunos nombres de la Orden del Fénix original, de sus miembros, los q tampoco murieron.No se mucho de sus descripciones así que inventaré.**

**3ºSé que en los otros fanfics el amor del James es incondicional y que nunca engañaría a Lily, pero son un matrimonio convencional, algo vació y monótono.**

**4º Tomé algunas ideas y líneas (aunque no todas, las demás son mías)de la película "Trust The Men"(Parejas) donde actúa Julianne Moore, lacual es sumamente parecida a Lily. La más parecida hasta ahora, creo. Las demas ideas, salvo una, son mías.Lo del papelito y los números que ya verán más adelante lo tomé de "Freddie" una serie de la Warner Bros vieja. Por cierto!..Freddie Prince Jr también es mi James ideal, con anteojos por supuesto.**

**Después de estas explicaciones, si señores, los dejo.**

**Denle al Gooooo!!!!**

**Besos**

**Lal!**

**¿Felizmente Casados?**

**1ºDudas y Sospechas**

Aquella noche tampoco hubo nada de acción. Lily había llegado muy tarde de su entrenamiento en la sede de la Orden, y a pesar de los intentos fallidos de James, ella solo le sonrió y se dio la vuelta con su revista en mano.

El hombre, de unos veintiséis años de edad recién cumplidos, solo suspiró y se acomodó para dormir algo insatisfecho de no poder tener sexo una vez más con su mujer.

Lily dejó de leer la revista y lo miró de soslayo, algo culpable por el pobre de su esposo. Odiaba no poder cumplir con su papel de esposa, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para hacerlo. Eso no significaba que no quisiera, por que ella deseaba a su esposo como el primer día.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó como de costumbre a las siete, se vistió y fue a preparar el desayuno. No tenían elfo doméstico a pesar de las insistencias de James por tenerlo.

Su casa era una mezcla de objetos mágicos y muggles. Tenían una red flu, pero a la vez tenían un auto muggle en desuso por si las dudas. Leían el Profeta, pero a la vez el diario nacional muggle.Tenían televisor, y a la vez radio mágica.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana la mesa redonda de la cocina estaba servida con café, tostadas, mermelada y manteca. Un beso en la mejilla hizo que la pelirroja dejara su café de lado y mirara a su recién levantado esposo.

Con el cabello más revuelto de lo común, sin anteojos, los ojos llenos de lagañas y semicerrados. James Potter era sensual hasta recién levantado.

Hasta con el mal aliento matutino, pensó la chica.

-Buenos días cielo-saludó sentándose y sirviéndose café, abriendo los ojos y acostumbrándose a la luz que se infiltraba por una pequeña ventana-¿Qué novedades hay?-preguntó señalando el Profeta que su esposa tenía en mano-¿Condenarán a Lestrange por esos asesinatos?

-Por lo visto así es -señaló ella con una mueca en la boca-Y aquí te nombran cuatro veces por lo menos.Supongo que debes gustarle a esa Skitter-sonrió alzando sus hombros.

James sonrió y siguió bebiendo su café mirando al vacío y pensando quien sabe que cosa.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Emmeline con la boda-le recordó Lily sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

- Pero tengo que ir por unos expedientes a la orden-indicó alzando las cejas-Creí que te lo había dicho

-Y yo creí que te había dicho lo de Emmeline, James-Lily hizo una mueca con las manos que se dio a entender como "lo siento"-Te tendrás que quedar con los niños.

-Puedo dejárselos a Sirius

-Sirius está muy ocupado con Barbra, no creo que tenga tiempo para cuidar niños-James asintió y largó un suspiro. Había olvidado que desde hace días su amigo había sido capturado por una "casahombres", compañera suya en la orden y que esta vez iba en serio.

A opinión de Lily , Sirius no podía haber encontrado mejor mujer para él. En cambio James, le decía a su hermano del alma que se dejara de babosadas y disfrutara la vida de soltero que él no tenía.

-¿Qué hay de Remus?-propuso con algo de ilusión.

-Anoche fue luna llena, insensible-espetó ella y le largó el borde de una tostada en la cara-¿Tanto de cuesta quedarte con tus hijos?

---

Emmeline Vance era una bruja de porte majestuoso, bajita pero muy delgada. De cabello negro ceniza, ondulado y ojos verdes.

-No me gustan-señaló Emmeline cerrando uno de los muestrarios sin ánimos

-¿Qué tal esta?-propuso Lily señalando una de las tantas muestras de flores que contenía en un pesado libro.-Creo que en las bancas de la iglesia lucirán bien.

-No, el rosa pasó de moda-repuso la antes mencionada Barbra Hamond, que no sabía como(ni Lily tampoco), había podido escapar de las manos del lujurioso Sirius Black, su pareja desde hace días. Barbra era rubia casi castaña, cabello lacio y con un delgado flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos negros que poseía.-¿Qué tal rosas blancas? son elegantes y nada pretenciosas.

-Pero mira el costo-indicó otra señalando con su dedo. Se trataba de Marlene McKinnon, una bruja muy joven y hermosa, de cabello gris ceniza y ojos negros-¿Tú quieres algo económico, Emmeline?-La aludida asintió. No quería quebrar a su futuro esposo-Pues las orquídeas son la solución-Todas observaron la muestra que la chica alzaba y asintieron.

-Son hermosas-dijo una voz haciendo que todas miraran hacia atrás. Era Alice Longbotton, una mujer de rostro rechoncho, cabello por los hombros y ojos negros cobrizos.-Siento llegar tarde, es que Frank no podía quedarse con los niños.

-Lo mismo me pasó con James, pero lo obligué-sonrió triunfante la pelirroja

-No sé como hiciste pero Frank no quiso y tuvimos que dejar a Neville y a Bonnie con su madre

-Es por eso que nunca quiero tener hijos ni esposo-exclamó Marlene encendiendo un cigarro. Era soltera y nada estable-Solo traen dolores de cabeza

-Ser mamá es lo mejor que te puede pasar-advirtió Emmeline con un deje de esperanza-¿Cierto?-miró a Alice y a Lily que asintieron al unísono

-A pesar de todas las responsabilidades, Harry y Lidia son lo mejor que me ha pasado-puntualizó Lily con orgullo y alzando la barbilla-Y de James ni hablar

-Igual a mí-coincidió Alice llamando al mesero para pedir un trago

-No me harán cambiar de opinión-dijo Marlene y chaqueó la lengua-Eso de niños, pañales, llantos, biberones y nada de sexo me pone los pelos de punta

-¿Quién te dijo que no tenemos sexo?-preguntó sorprendida Alice-Frank y yo nunca nos cansamos.

Emmeline escupió la soda por la boca sobre un muestrario y la miró con los ojos desorbitados-¿Qué nunca se cansan?  
-Ajá, y no saben lo que es llegar cada Sábado a la noche-soltó Alice y lanzó una risa pillina

Barbra, que había estado escuchando con sumo interés, miró a Lily que estaba del color de su pelo-¿Qué hay de ti?Estás casada con el más libidinoso de los merodeadores, Lily

-Eee..pues, James y yo..-se rascó la nuca nerviosa y tosió-..Pues...hace mucho tiempo que...ustedes saben..no..

-¿No..?-la alentó Marlene que siguiera-¿No qué?

-Pues..hace mucho que..-Lily bajo la mirada, sonrojada al extremo, abochornada-..Hace mucho que no metemos un gol. ¡Eso!..Hace mucho que no metemos la pelota en el arco-concluyó incómoda

-Querrás decir, la quaflle en los arcos.¿No?-inquirió Barbra ante la atenta mirada de las otras tres

-Si, nos quedamos sin..guardián

- ¡Ohh!-dijeron las cuatro chicas a la vez mirando a una pelirroja hasta la medula

-¿Pero como es posible?-preguntó Emmeline impresionada-Si James Potter es James Potter

-Pero no deja de ser una persona normal, Emme-terció Alice en defensa de su amiga que estaba avergonzada y muda-Y como esposo tiene muchos deberes.Yo te entiendo Lily-la tomó de la mano-Nunca me ha pasado en los cuatro años que llevo de casada, pero te entiendo.

Lily agradeció a la morena su apoyo con un asentimiento de cabeza. No creía que fuera tan alertarte como se lo hacían ver.

-¿No es lógico lo que está pasando?-preguntó Marlene y en susurro añadió-Potter tiene una amante, Lily.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos pero luego relajó su expresión y sonrió muy segura.

-No Marlene, James no me engañaría-terció y le tendió su mano mostrándole el anillo de casada-En cuanto nos casamos es mío, lo atrapé y nadie me lo puede robar

-Eso es lo que tú crees-espetó Marlene encendiendo otro cigarro y largando una bocanada de humo-Pero como explicas entonces la falta de sexo¿Ah?

-Pues, en las últimas oportunidades fui yo la que no quería-confesó Lily-Por mis entrenamientos, para reincorporarme a la Orden..Ya saben, después de Lidia, tengo que ponerme en forma.

-Si estás hecha un palo-observó Brabra- Después de dos hijos ¡Mamita!..Estás echo un tren, mujer-Todas se echaron a reír-Pero a lo que iba es que llegas demasiado cansada de Lunes a Viernes pero que hay del fin de semana?  
-James tiene esas redadas y él queda a cargo-explicó Lily

-¿Y no pueden hacerse un tiempito? Digo, entre comidas, siestas de los niños, antes de comer-enumeró Emmeline-Los dos deben estar dispuestos.

-James siempre lo está, descuida-sonrió Lily-Es que yo llego agotadísima, no es que no quiera.

-Si aún no tiene otra, apúrate a darle lo que quiere o sino va y busca lo que no tiene en casa-dijo Marlene sonriendo cínica y a Lily le dio un ataque de risa-No, Lily, no te rias.

-No le metas mas cucarachas en la cabeza-pidió Alice algo molesta-Eres su amiga, supuestamente

-Por eso mismo, por que lo soy, le estoy dando un par de consejillos-repuso Marlene hechando hacia atrás su largo cabello. Ella era arrebatadoramente hermosa y había salido con la mitad de la secundaria, Hogwarts, donde asistieron las cinco, aunque a diferentes años. Todos se conocían y Marlene había salido con James en quinto, con Sirius en sexto, con Remus Lupin en séptimo y con unos más de la orden-Además, no me la creo pero conozco algo a tu esposo Lily

-No me hagas recordarlo, por favor-pidió la pelirroja ceñuda. No olvidaría las escenitas candentes entre su esposo y su amiga para darle celos-Aunque éramos unos niños y la gente cambia

-Lily, ella no te esta diciendo que James sigue siendo el mismo capullo de Hogwarts-espetó Brabra-Solo te dice que quizás esta teniendo una aventura

-¿Y eso no es lo mismo?

-No, Lily, no te digo que James no se puso más serio en cuanto te conoció por que eso es verdad-Todas asintieron y Lily se cruzó de brazos-Lo que estoy diciendo es que, quizás, ojala que no, tenga otra mujer.

-La gente cambia a través de los años, Marlene-dijo Alice con voz dulce-Y James Potter no es más James Potter"el rompecorazón de Hogwarts".Ahora es un hombre casado, enamorado y con hijos.

Lily la agradeció su intervención con una miradita y espetó-Se que mi esposo se acostó con la mitad de Hogwarts pero por algo se casó conmigo ¿ no?  
-Cuando te conoció se lo cortó todo ese rollo de mujeriego, te convertiste en una leyenda-Emmeline hizo aparecer la cara de Lily en el aire en una bandera con la varita-Si pudiéramos te hubiéramos echo un himno-Todas rieron

-Lily tu no te quedas atrás-Barbra, que era dos años menor que ella, la miró suspicaz-Tú eras muy popular y tuviste alguno que otro amor

-Pero..¿Llegaste a acostarte con ellos, Lily?-Marlene la miró desafiante ¿Qué coño le pasaba con ella?¿Se la había agarrado con hacerla quedar mal?

-Pues..no-dijo cortante y bebió un trago de agua.Estaba acalorada-Y no se a que viene esa pregunta

-¿Estuviste a punto de hacerlo?

-Si-confesó y Marlene sonrió-Muchas veces, pero nunca a mayores

- ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!-saltó Marlene y besó a su amiga en la mejilla- ¡Lily Evans no es una mojigata santurrona!

Todas estallaron en carcajadas y Brabra preguntó-¿Con quienes?  
-Derek Taylor, Tom Welling, Tobyas Broken, Larry Hangman, Steve Pringues..y..-Alice hizo un gesto como de querer acodarse algo y sentenció-..Peter Wright

-Muy bien echo, Evans-aplaudió Emmeline

-Y yo que te tenía como la Santa en un pedestal!-chilló Marlene y todas volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

----

James se puso el pantalón y se subió el cierre apesumbrado.¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en aquella habitación de hotelucho con aquella mujer?¿Por qué le hacía esto a su familia?

Esas preguntas lo atormentaban cada vez que iba a esos encuentros con la rubia infernal que había conocido dos semanas atrás en un bar.

-Jamsie..¿cuándo volverás?-preguntó en tono meloso Emma Brooks, abrazándolo por la espalda-Te extraño

-Emma-James la tomó de las manos y volteó-No creo que debamos seguir con esto.

Ella se soltó y lo miró molesta

-¿Cómo que no quieres seguir con esto James?¿No me decías que yo podía darte lo que tu esposa no?

-Sí, pero esto se está saliendo de la raya-espetó firme y se puso la remera-Yo amo a mi esposa y tenemos un hogar construido.

-¿Y por eso me botas de un día para el otro?-farfulló incrédula y tomó al hombre por los hombros-Yo te necesito James, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente..Contigo..yo..puedo hablar de todo.

-Emma, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo

-Estas dos semanas han sido..-susurró ella con voz ahogada y comenzó a sollozar-..Increíbles..y..estoy muy colgada de ti..

James suspiró y la abrazó conteniendo su llanto. Era lo correcto. Hacía una semana más o menos que la idea de dejarlo todo le venía rondando la cabeza. Todo había comenzado bien, como una simple aventura sexual en donde él buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades carnales ya que su esposa, en un record, había dicho el "no" por estar muy cansada por dos semanas.

El moreno no se aguantó mas y un día, solo, en un bar cerca de la carretera, se encontró con una hermosura de mujer. Borracho y con las hormonas gritándole, fue a un motel y desde ese día, ese cuarto era el cuarto de encuentros con la rubia.

Estaba obrando mal y el miedo de perderlo todo lo embargaba cada vez que se veían.

Así que esa mañana, por fin, se había decidido a dejarlo todo y volver a ser el marido que siempre había sido, fiel y devoto a su esposa.

Era la primera vez que buscaba una mujer fuera de casa y la primera vez que engañaba a su mujer, a la cual amaba mucho.

Y la última, por estaba decidido a salvar como fuera su matrimonio.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias de todo corazón a Juu, mimig2, aspacia, cathee y Lils Potter Evans..Cinco reviwes es to much chicas y chicos...gracias!!

Los quiero

•★Lal! ★

**2ºLos números que ganan**

Durante todo el día Lily Potter estuvo pensando en la charla de la mañana. Malditas dudas que le había metido la malpensada de Marlene, instándole a olerle la ropa a su esposo y a revisarle los cajones y cosas personales.

Pero ella no era así. Ella confiaba en James Potter desde el día en que se pusieron de novios, tras dos años y medio, muy largos, en donde el chico le demostró que su amor era incondicional y que había cambiado por ella.

-Siempre me pidió que confiara en él-se dijo a si misma, convenciéndose que si, su esposo había luchado tanto para que se fijara en él, es por que realmente la quería y nunca la traicionaría.

¿Pero que hay si ella se seguía negando a tener sexo y él iba a buscar carne a otro lado, fuera de casa? Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió. James nunca haría eso.

Tenían una vida, un hogar construido. Cuatro años de sólida confianza y compañía. Dos hijos hermosos, Harry de cuatro y Lidia de uno. Una guerra ganada cuatro años atrás con el fallecido Lord Voldemort, un asesino.

James no habría dicho amarla para siempre y,por una falta de ella en lo sexual, se iría con otra para satisfacer sus necesidades. Antes de hombre, era padre y marido.

----

Esa noche, Lily decidió faltar al entrenamiento, mandó a Lidia y a Harry con Barbra y Sirius y se dedicó a hacer una cena romántica. Velas, vajilla de plata, copas de vino, vino y un mantel rojo adornaban la mesa del comedor, en donde ella esperaba vestida con un vestido negro de brillantes, atado al cuello.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole con naturalidad sobre los hombros.

-Lily, niños, ya estoy aquí-indicó la voz de su esposo colgando la túnica en el vestidor.

Raro, pensó el hombre, al no oír ninguna respuesta como un grito de su hijo, el llanto de su hijita o los gritos de su esposa tratando de que su hijo de bañara.-Hola-dijo en voz cortada viendo la cena servida y a su esposa vestida de esa manera. Estaba hermosa y le sacaba el aliento-¿A quién esperas?

-A mi amante-bromeó ella y James tragó saliva, nervioso-A ti, tontuelo-Ella se acercó y enroscó las manos detrás de su cuello-Los niños no están

-¿En serio?-preguntó tomándola por la cintura-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Te lo debía-dijo y lo besó con dulzura-Por haberme aguantado estas dos semanas, James, gracias

James esbozó una sonrisa cuadrada y besó a Lily alejando la culpa de su mente.

-No, cielo, no me debes nada

-Sí James, si te lo debo..yo..siento que cuando nos conocimos tu pensaste que estar casados seria como estar con una prostituta, pero sin pagar-dijo ella y James rió-..y que al principio fui fogosa y que ahora soy más fría que un témpano de hielo, perdóname

-No Lily, no tengo que perdonarte nada-La besó para no decir nada más de lo que se arrepintiera."_Perdóname tu"_ pensó.

----

Lily dejó los platos en el fregadero y volvió al comedor, donde su esposo la miraba desde la oscuridad. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y un caminar sensual, que hizo recordarle al hombre sus años en la secundaria.

Lily se acercó a él tomándolo del cuello y haciéndolo trastabillar. Le plantó un beso fogoso para luego hacer que él la levantara del trasero, para que ella se colgara de su cadera.

Así, entre besos y caricias, llegaron al piso de arriba, a su cuarto, donde la ropa sobró y ellos, después de mucho tiempo, se entregaron.

----

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó muy temprano, se vistió con lo primero que halló, fue por café y volvió al cuarto donde su esposo reposaba plácidamente.

Dejó la bandeja de lado y se acercó a su esposo a gatas para acariciarle el rebelde cabello. Que tierno se veía así, durmiendo, como un niño indefenso.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar todos los pensamientos del día anterior.

Sonrió y siguió acariciando sus mejillas, su cabello, su cuello..Un momento. Allí había una marca.Un chupón, muy escondido entre su oreja y su largo cabello.

Ella no recordaba haberle hecho esa clase de cosas anoche. Se puso roja de repente y se puso de pie, tratando de buscarle explicación a esa marca. Las palabras de Marlene le vinieron a la mente pero quiso ignorarlas.

Sería mejor preguntarle a su esposo, o mejor, hacerle sospechar algo.

-James..-le susurró en el oído, sentándose a su lado-Despierta, cielo

El aludido abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la figura de su esposa, envuelta en su camisa y sonriéndole. Le tendió los lentes y pudo verla mejor. Lucía hermosa.

-Buenos días preciosura-le dijo y la besó-¿Cómo amaneciste?  
-Espectacular-terció ella y acercó la bandeja del desayuno-¿Y tú?

-Muy bien en mucho tiempo-dijo y la besó de nuevo. Se sentía un hombre limpio, con aires renovados.

Aquella cena romántica era signo que Lily quería reavivar la poca pasión que quedaba entre ellos y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar.

Desayunaron entre besos, dándose tostadas en la boca, sonriendo, hasta acabar charlando los dos acostados, ella acurrucada en el pecho del chico que acariciaba el lacio cabello.

-No sabes lo que fue anoche verte así, Lily-susurró el hombre algo sonñoliento-Me sorprendí

-¿Para bien?-pregunto ella haciendo círculos con un dedo en el pecho de él

-Para muy bien-sentenció atrayéndola lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara

-Amor..¿puedo preguntarte algo incómodo?-dijo ella frunciendo el cejo. James asintió.-Me ha picado el bichito de la curiosidad pero..¿Con cuantas mujeres estuviste antes que yo?

El merodeador se sorprendió mucho al oir la pregunta pero de igual modo contestó-No lo sé, con muchas..¿Por qué?

-No, simple curiosidad, nada más

-¿No estarás celosita, verdad?-bromeó tomándola del rostro-Por que sabes que cuando te conocí cambié por completo

-Hay un antes y un después-opinó ella y James la besó para sellar la pregunta

-¿Y tú?¿Con cuantos chicos estuviste?

-Bueno..no se podría decir que con muchos-puntualizó ella-Pero con los pocos que estuve la pase bien

-¿Cómo que "bien"?-preguntó el hombre algo picado. Nunca antes habían hablado de pasadas relaciones.

-Sí, digo..la pasé bien, tengo lindos recuerdos-siguió ella viendo el estado de celos del hombre, algo sonrojado-Lindos recuerdos en ciertos pasadizos, aulas vacías y la casa de los gritos.

-A ver…explícame eso-pidió en tono severo y ella se echó a reír- ¡No me causa risa!  
-Estas celoso, tonto-replicó abrazándolo-No debes preocuparte, por que a pesar de los buenos momentos que pueda tener, tu serás siempre el único…Ellos solo me metieron mano, nada más.

James abrió mucho los ojos y endureció su semblante pero al ver que ella hacía una cosa con su lengua en su pecho, lo templó.-Te perdono por eso que estás haciendo.

-Tengo una idea para olvidar todo este asunto..algo incómodo-propuso ella sentándose y cubriendo sus partes con la sábana-¿Qué tal si escribimos la cifra en un papel y luego lo enterramos?

-¿Cifra de qué?-preguntó temeroso.

-De las veces que te acostaste con otras personas antes que yo-repuso ella y lo abrazó-No me sorprenderé con tu cifra, cielo, ya sé que es muy elevada

-¿Estás preparada para lo peor?-preguntó riendo y la besó candorosamente.

Una lechuza que picoteó en la ventana interrumpió el beso, haciendo que el chico, completamente desnudo, se pusiera de pie, abriera la ventana y tomara la carta, dejando sin nada de beber o comer a la ofendida lechuza que hizo sus necesidades en el vidrio.

-Pobrecilla-observó Lily y James chasqueó la lengua.

Abrió la nota y su expresión de volvió preocupada. La nota decía:

_**Si no quieres que ella se entere de todo nos reunamos en **__**Bethnal Green, en la calle nº8 a eso de las seis.**_

_**Sabes que no juego con esto, James. Debes ir por tu familia.**_

_**E**_

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su esposa viendo como su esposo leía consternado-¿Algo malo pasó?  
James arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al suelo para volver a la cama y besar a su esposa.

-No pasa nada, solo un mensaje de Sirius-espetó recostándose y abrazándola-Quiere verme esta tarde

-¿Pero es algo grave? No me ocultes nada-pidió -Mira que si no lo averiguaré por mis propios métodos.

-No pasa nada, Lily, créeme-repuso mirándola fijamente y le dio un suave beso-¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos y disfrutamos de las últimas horas sin los niños?

No hizo falta que Lily dijera nada más, solo sonreír y abalanzarse sobre él.

---

Aquella tarde James no acudió a su cita con Emma. Ella no solía cumplir con lo que decía y no la consideraba peligrosa.

Daba aires de serlo pero no era más que una golfa barata que se conformaba con una buena sesión de sexo y algo de dinero.

Nadie nunca lo había chantajeado y mucho menos lo vendría a hacer ahora.

Fue a la casa de Sirius donde para su sorpresa, se estaba jugando un partido de poker muy interesante.

-Mira mis cartas..son un asco-dijo Remus Lupin, un castaño ojos miel, con algunos rasguños y moretones en su rostro- ¡Prongs, que milagro!-espetó radiante al verlo entrar

-Nos tenías abandonado-opinó Peter Petrigrew dándole un golpe amistoso. Era bajito, rubio y de ojos negros-¿Cómo andamos por casa?

-Todos bien..Lily manda saludos.

- ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! ¡Si es mi desalmado hermano que nunca me viene a ver!-chilló Sirius y le dio un abrazo-Solo me usas para citas amorosas con tu mujer, para que cuide a tus retoños

James sonrió y se sentó alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en la Orden?No he sabido de redadas nuevas..

-Mira, no te preocupes que creo que tienes este fin de semana libre-observó Remus barajando las cartas-Edgar Bones y Benjy Fenwick tienen todo bajo control.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo con lo de los hermanos Prewett?-preguntó Peter sirviendo whiskey de fuego en un par de copas

-Wormtail..¿Tomarás whiskey a las seis de la tarde?-preguntó Sirius y agregó-Y no he sabido nada de Fabian y Gideon más que están en Escocia investigando ese extraño caso del acosador.

-¿Quieres?-sirvió Peter

James asintió y tomó las cartas que Remus le repartió. Al cabo de unos

-¿Qué pasa?¿No juegas?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Es que..debo confesarles algo-dijo abatido y revolviéndose el cabello

-Cuéntanos, luces preocupado-animó Remus con expresión seria-¿Algo malo ha pasado con Lily o los niños?  
-No, ellos están bien, por ahora-objetó bajando la mirada-Chicos..yo..tuve un affaire con otra mujer

Peter soltó un silbidito de asombro y un"Bien por ti Cornamenta" pero fue callado por la mirada mordaz de Remus y un golpe de Sirius

-¿Prongs pero como pudiste..?-preguntó atónito Remus-Tienes una hermosa esposa, dos maravillosos hijos..tú..

-Me equivoque, lo sé Lunático, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento-terció y miró a Sirius que no había dicho nada-Dime algo Padfoot, no me mates con el silencio

-James..yo..-trató de buscar la palabra correcta y dijo-No lo puedo creer

-¿Piensas decírselo a Lily alguna vez?-inquirió Peter chusma.

-Sí, solo quiero que sea el momento adecuado.

-Pero..lo que no me explico..es..¿cómo?..Digo, ¿por qué?Si Lily es hermosa, una de las más calientes de la secundaria,¿recuerdan?-repuso Sirius incrédula-¿Qué te hacía falta?

-Hacía dos semanas que no teníamos relaciones-explicó James algo sonrojado-Ella legaba muy tarde de entrenar y yo siempre quise, hasta que una noche después de una redada terminé no sé como en un bar. barato cerca de Liverpool..Y allí conocí a una rubia que..

-..Fue tu amante por dos semanas-terminó de relatar Remus y su amigo asintió-¿Dejaste de verla, cierto?

-Claro que sí, no era nada más que sexo..Yo amo a mi esposa, aunque esto me contradiga-espetó ceñudo y se bebió el whiskey de un solo trago-Creo que Lily sospecha algo..Esta mañana me pidió que haga una lista con el número de mujeres que hubo antes que ella

-Y te sentiste como mierda pura-apuntó Sirius con un dedo, sosteniendo su vaso-Entiendo tu necesidad viril..pero eres padre y esposo antes, Prongs

- ¡Y una vez casado te echas la soga al cuello!-saltó Peter y se calló al ver la mirada de pocos amigos de los otros tres

-No saben los remordimientos que me atacaban cada vez que llegaba a casa y veía a Lily y a los niños..Me sentía sucio y aún me siento.

-No te preocupes, ella sabrá entender-dijo Remus no muy convencido dándole un golpe juguetón-Ahora, creo que deberías hacer la lista

-¿Recuerdas el número?-inquirió Sirius con las cejas alzadas-Por que si no tengo algo que te lo recordará-Se puso de pie y sacó de un cajón una libretita negra y muy vieja-El secreto de oro de los Merodeadores

-La Gran Libreta Negra-exclamó Peter con ojos llorosos- ¡Cuántos recuerdos!

-La prueba de nuestros logros, de nuestra época dorada-dijo Sirius con aire solemne y James soltó una risita-Aquí, merodeadores, están las chicas con las que hemos estado

-Sirius, esto es..

- ¡Shh!.. ¡Calla Moony! ¡No arruines el momento dorado!-espetó y abrió la libreta con sumo cuidado-A ver..Veamos..James Potter"Cornamenta"de la página 111 a la 489..Wow!..Creo que eres el que me sigue por que yo voy de la 490 a 1001..Monny de la 1 a la 111 y Peter de la 1001 a la 1002-Este último soltó una risita, rojo de la vergüenza

-¿Ese es mi número?-preguntó James abriendo mucho los ojos- Lily nunca me perdonará si le muestro esta cifra

-La podemos achicar-comentó Remus tomando la libreta y una pluma-A ver..pásame-le indicó a Sirius un pergamino y este se lo pasó-..Podemos sacar a las que no te acuerdas si pasó o no algo.

-¿Cómo con Melissa Donovan, Claudia Harrman y esa petisita de Tania Sheen?-propuso James esperanzado. Tres menos eran tres menos.

-Si, y también aquellas fuera del colegio, por que fueron amores veraniegos-repuso Sirius y Remus asintió-¿Qué hay de las ancianas?

- ¡Padfoot no soy ningún pervertido de ancianas! ¡Wuakala!-gritó James pegándole en el brazo

-¿Qué tal las de sexualidad dudosa?-Todos voltearon a mirar a Peter que sonrió-Digo, aquellas que parecían hombres.

-Buena idea Peter..¿Recuerdan a Mandy Oregon?..Esa chica tenía bigotes-recordó James con una mueca se asco-Me acosté con ella por una borrachera

-En estado de borrachera, también afuera-dijo Remus y al cabo de algunos minutos el número cambió-Aunque sigue igual de grande, Cornamenta

-Déjalo, no podemos achicarlo más-dijo resignado James y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo-Es lo que hay.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos..!!**_

_**Bueno..aki actualizo..la vdd es que me ha salido corto..Pero es un capitulo importante!**_

_**Quería pedirles una cosilla..¿se pasarian por "para que me quieras como quiero"..es que me ha hecho un gran trabajo escribirlo y quiero merito por ello..No es que crea que me deban algo pero creo que no esta tan malo después de todo..¿se pasan?**_

_**Los quiero y gracias a **__**AwanBlack**____**ivenus-valens**____**Lils Potter Evans**__** y **__**mimig2**___

_**Besos**_

_**Lal!**_

**3ºPromesas y Verdades**

Después de recostar a Harry en su cuarto, el matrimonio se fue a acostar a Lidia, su segunda hija, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos avellana, de un año de edad.

Con la niña dormida en brazos, su madre la recostó cuidadosamente y la arropó para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Desde la puerta del cuarto, el padre veía la escena enternecido. Las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida eran pelirrojas y hermosas. Se acercó y besó la manita de la bebe para luego retirarse con su esposa de la mano.

Al llegar al cuarto, Lily cerró la puerta y le sonrió sugerentemente.

-Esta noche no te salvas, Potter-le dijo y lo besó con lentitud-¿Tienes el papel?  
-¿Cuál papel?-preguntó el hombre haciéndose el desentendido- ¡Ouch!-gimió al recibir un golpe en las costillas-Si lo tengo-se apresuró a decir antes de recibir otro golpe

-Bien-espetó su esposa y se acercó a la puerta que daba a un gran balcón, un poco en desuso.

**-**¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó su esposo turbado siguiéndola e hincándose a su lado mientras ella cavaba una maseta con una pequeña pala.

-Enterrar mi papel-dijo ella con una sonrisa, sacó un papel muy bien plegado del bolsillo y lo enterró bajo tierra

-¿No veremos nuestros números?

-No, a mi no me interesa en lo personal..¿A ti?-preguntó rellenando de tierra la maseta

-No, claro que no-James adoptó una posición seria. Por un lado lo celaba y le picaba la curiosidad por saber la cifra de su esposa, por el otro, la aliviaba pensar que ella no vería su número. Temía lo que diría.Quizás se sintiera menos experimentada que él, inferior. Y no quería eso.

Lily se incorporó y le pasó la pala sonriendo-Tú turno

El moreno la besó y se dispuso a enterrar su papel, una vez bien enterrado (bien en el fondo), se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposa

-No quiero hablar más de pasadas relaciones, solo me importas tú-le dijo al oído y ella se separó con una sonrisa lasciva

-Lo mismo digo pero..Dejémonos de parloteo-susurró antes de besarlo con salvajura. James sonrió entre el beso y la cargó en brazos hasta la habitación.

----

Tarde.Era muy tarde. ¡Demonios!¿Quién la había mandado a quedarse con James tan tarde jugando cartas? ¡Si! Malditas y endemoniadas cartas. Maldito juego de prendas (especiales) en donde terminaron completamente desnudos y haciendo cosas jamás vistas.Tan entretenidos estaban, que eran las cuatro cuando quisieron acordarse.

El reloj marcaba las diez en ese momento y ella estaba vistiéndose a las apuradas mientras James preparaba el desayuno.

Llegarían tarde a la sede de la Orden y todavía había que llevar a Harry a la escuela.

Con el suéter gris puesto, un jean algo apretado y medias, comenzó a buscar sus botas.

Se puso a gatas a buscar debajo de la cama. Bien. Una estaba en el otro extremo de la cama y la otra no aparecía.

Se metió debajo de la cama y, como una boa en busca de su presa, se arrastró por el piso hasta tomar la bota. Que sucio estaba todo. Lleno de pelusas, pelos y tierra.

¡Hasta papeles había! Tomó uno hecho un ovillo que estaba junto a la bota y salió a la superficie.

Tosió algo por la tierra y se sacudió la tierra. Visualizó la otra bota debajo de la mesa de luego y se agachó a tomarla.

Con las botas puestas, se dispuso a hacer la cama de forma muggle por que no hallaba la varita.

En eso de doblar el cubrecama, el papelito antes hallado de cayó de nuevo al suelo. Lo tomó y lo abrió por mera curiosidad, aunque debía ser un dibujo de Harry de seguro.

Hizo un mohín con los ojos, extrañada de lo que le nota decía:

_**Si no quieres que ella se entere de todo nos reunamos en **__**Bethnal Green, en la calle nº8 a eso de las seis.**_

_**Sabes que no juego con esto, James. Debes ir por tu familia.**_

_**E**_

¿Quién era "E"? Al recordar dos mañanas atrás, recordó que su esposo había recibido una nota que lo había dejado dudando. Pero era de Sirius, nada importante, según James.

¿A quién se refería con "ella"?_"A ti tonta"_la voz de Marlene le retumbó en la cabeza.

La nota estaba dedicada a James y le decía que no era un juego, que debía ir por su familia.

Tomó asiento, pálida y perpleja, y se llevó la nota al pecho.

Las palabras de Marlene le vinieron a la cabeza." _Potter tiene una amante, Lily."_

No, no podía ser.

"_Si aún no tiene otra, apúrate a darle lo que quiere o sino va y busca lo que no tiene en casa"_

¿James había sido capaz de engañarla simplemente por falta de sexo?¿Por que ella por unos días no quería tener relaciones debido a su cansancio?

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes surcaron sus mejillas terminando en su cuello y se lo tocó, recordando el chupón que había visto en su esposo días atrás.

Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio por varios segundos antes de volver a releer la nota, en un mar de lágrimas y visión borrosa.

Esa tarde supuestamente se había juntado con Sirius. Esa nota supuestamente había sido de Sirius. Le había mentido y se había juntado con esa mujer que lo estaba amenazando con contarle todo a ella. ¡Qué idiota había sido para no verlo!

James Potter seguía siendo James Potter después de todo, muy en el fondo. Y había puesto su necesidad de macho antes de ser padre y esposo.

¡El muy canalla había pensando solamente en su deseo de saciar su ego viril y no había pensado ni en Harry ni en Lidia ni en ella! ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de una gran puta!

Nadie se burlaba de ella ni mucho menos de sus hijos. A ella que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Si quiere ir y fornicar con todas las putas de todo Londres, que lo haga.Pero con sus hijos nadie jugaba. Eran demasiado pequeños para entender lo que era un padre estúpido y que no había pensando en ellos a la hora de acostarse con otra mujer.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo la vería? La cifra de cuatro años pasó por la mente de la chica pero solo hizo que llorara más, pensando que quizás conocía a la autora de la nota, había estado bajo sus narices y ella ni enterada.

Se puso de pie, temblando por la cólera. Tiró la nota al piso y corrió al cuarto de Lidia, en un mar de lágrimas. Para su suerte y como una especie de señal de apoyo, su hija estaba de pie en la cunita, sonriéndole.

Fue hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, llorando e hipando. Acarició sus pelirrojos cabellos, herencia de ella y se limpió los ojos, tomando aire en medio de una congestión nasal completa.

Besó a su hija en la cabeza y se acercó a tomar un pañuelo con la mano libre. Se secó las lágrimas y lo volvió a tirar.

-¿Por qué a mí?-le preguntó en susurro a su hija que dormitaba en sus brazos-¿Por qué a mi, Lidia?

Sintió la presencia de su esposo a espaldas de ella y solo atinó a mecer a su hija, que había despertado.

-¿Cómo andan mis dos chicas hermosas?-preguntó abrazando a Lily por la cintura y besando a su hija que soltó una risita. Lily sintió una sensación de repulsión absoluta, mezclada con una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Despierto a Harry?-preguntó el moreno aún abrazado, haciéndole caras a Lidia-Aunque creo que ya no llegará al colegio.

Viendo que su esposa no decía nada, la hizo voltear lentamente y frunció el cejo al verla con los ojos rojos y cristalinos

-¿Qué te pasa Lily?¿Por qué lloras?-inquirió limpiándole algunas lágrimas de los ojos pero ella se corrió-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto, James?-preguntó en voz queda, entrecerrando los ojos-¿Por qué?

James la miró serio, entendiendo lo que decía.

-Lily, no era mi intención...yo.soy completamente culpable pero..

-No me digas que pensaste en nosotros por que no fue así-espetó en un susurro enfadada-¿Por qué le haces esto a tu familia?-farfulló retomando a la bebe en brazos, que se le caía.

-Lily, lo siento yo...estoy arrepentido-dijo en tono lastimero, con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.-..Yo los amo, perdóname por favor.

Ella cerró los ojos dejando salir más lágrimas y besó la cabeza de Lidia.

-No puedo perdonarte, James-repuso abriendo los ojos y masculló- ¡Por que no te entiendo!

- ¡Lily, soy un estúpido, perdóname!-farfulló con el rostro surcado de lágrimas- ¡Quiero morirme!¿Si? ¡Cometí un error que me costó lo que más amo: mi familia!-concluyó y bajó la mirada. Suspiró y añadió-Solo fue una aventura, nada más.

Lily, roja y con las pecas de su rostro más pronunciadas que nunca, le pegó una bofetada que hizo lloriquear a Lidia.

-Quiero que te vayas hoy mismo de casa-espetó firme entre dientes-Podrás venir a ver a los niños todas las veces que quieras.

James intentó decir algo más pero su esposa negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto llorando en silencio e intentando callar el lloriqueo de su hija.

El merodeador pateó la cuna con rabia y se dejó caer al piso, apoyado en la pared, llorando en silencio y maldiciéndose por dentro. Sentía asco de él mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLA..!!Gracias a las criticas..!!!Gracias a__cathee, __mimig2__ivenus-valens__ y mich potter__ y a todos..!_

_Esperop quie les guste este cap.-.aclaro que la historia es corta..!_

_Besos_

_Los kiero_

_Lal!_

**4ºReclamos y Arrepentimientos**

**  
**Solo faltaban tres dias para la boda Emmeline Vance con Edgar Bones, un mago algunos años mayor que ella, moreno y de ojos azules. Los preparativos estaban más que listos, claro está, con la ayuda de las chicas.

Alice había encargado de la comida, Lily de los arreglos florales (ya no habían quedado de acuerdo en que flor elegir), Marlene en la banda y la música de fondo (era la que más sabía de discos y todo ese rollo), Barbra de los tragos y los entremeses y Emmeline simplemente de verse bella y del vestido.

-¿Crees que debería ser más ajustado?-preguntaba la novia sujetándose la parte de arriba del blanco vestido, que consistía en dos tirante que se le ataban al cuello y luego le caían elegantemente. Era un vestido corto y lleno de brillos, aunque no parecía de novia

-Más ajustado y te cortará la circulación-indicó Marlene apagando su cigarro y yendo hacia el probador donde estaba la novia frente al espejo

-Eso es más tu onda-observó Alice detrás de los lentes de montura marrón que usaba para leer-Estás divina, Emme-sonrió y la aludida le correspondió-Por cierto Lily ¿Cómo andan las cosas?

Barbra, que estaba junto a la pelirroja, la miró con sumo interés. Desde que se habían separado, la chica no había echo más que llorar en silencio (algunas cuantas veces) y sonreír de manera desabrida sin decirles como seguía todo. Por supuesto que les había contando del engaño.

-Pues..bien-dijo en voz seca cerrando una revista de vestidos de novia. Se encontraban en una tienda del Callejón Diagon-..Pero igual me es difícil verlo todos los días y no recriminarle.

-¿Sigue viendo a los niños?-gritó Emmeline desde el probador.

- ¡Chusma!-le reprochó Lily y añadió con un suspiro-Sí, los sigue viendo todos los días y..más de una vez me ha retenido para que hablemos pero yo no quiero saber nada.

-Esa clase de heridas tardan tiempo en sanar-exclamó Barbra-O a veces nunca cierran

-Lily...no es por ponerme del lado de James ni nada pero...-Alice carraspeó y dijo-…Hay una familia de por medio, no pueden pensar en los dos nada más.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Alice?¿Qué lo perdone?-preguntó ceñuda Evans y con los brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas- ¡Ojala tu no sufas lo que yo estoy sufriendo por que echarías a Frank de una patada en el trasero!

Alice asintió callada. Cuando su amiga se le ponía algo en mente, y más una idea, nada ni nadie podía sacársela. Más el plus que era una cabezadura cuando se enojaba.

-¿No hay chances que se amiguen en mi boda?-preguntó Emmeline saliendo del vestuario con el vestido y el velo

-Estás..Bellísima-asintió Barbra poniéndose de pie

-Hermosa-sentenció Alice con una sonrisa

-Espectacular-coincidió Lily con un aplauso-¿Me decías..?  
-¿Qué si no hay posibilidades que te reconcilies con James en mi boda?-preguntó en tono de una niña que quiere una paleta- ¿Por favor?  
Lily negó con una sonrisa más que maliciosa.

-Evans, tú lo que tienes que hacer es aguantar un poco más-terció Marlene saliendo del cambiador con varios vestidos en los brazos-Y cuando Potter ya esté cansando de luchar por ti, ahí vuelves.

-Como en la secundaria-dijo Barbra y asintió-O de otra forma creerá que te puede volver a engañar

-Chicas...esto no se trata de volver cuando él ya no quiera-explicó Lily sentándose. Todos los consejos y preguntas de sus amigas , la atosigaban-..Esto se trata de lo que mis hijos y yo queremos.

-No metas a los niños, que no tienen nada que ver-terció Alice y ante la mirada de su amiga, agregó-Es un problema matrimonial, Lily, él no dejará de ser su padre.

-En esto tiene razón-coincidió Emmeline sentándose junto a Lily a la vez que se levantaba en velo-Trata de hablar con él, que te ruegue de rodillas hasta que se pongan rojas-La pelirroja sonrió-Y que haga algún sacrificio para demostrarte que puedes volver a confiar en él.

Lily asintió y se mordió el labio pensativa.¿Otra oportunidad?

----

Volver a aquel lugar traía muchos recuerdos a todos los hombres que alguna vez, de niños o adolescentes, habían ido allí a tomar tragos con amigos o con alguna cita.

- ¡Cuántos recuerdos!-exclamó Remus en la puerta de las Tres Escobas. Hacía años que no se pasaban por allí

- ¡Cuántas citas!-espetó Sirius con un deje de melancolía

-Si-dijo como único festejo James. No debía haber ido a esa despedida de soltero. Ir a Hogsmeade y volver a las Tres Escobas le recordaba mucho a su mujer.

- ¡Vamos amigo! ¡Fiesta!-lo animó Peter en un abrazo-¿Entramos?-Potter asintió y entraron al local que seguía que igual que en sus años escolares.

Con una gran barra rústica, varias lámparas en las mesas y en el techo y mesas dispuestas de forma irregular. Lo único diferente eran un par de banquetas junto a la barra y algunas alfombras coloridas bajo las mesas.

En una mesa del fondo, Remus vio a Frank Longbottom, esposo de Alice, un hombre fornido, de su misma edad, cabello negro y ojos marrones. En su época, Frank había sido uno de los más apuestos del colegio junto con los merodeadores.

Edgar Bones los recibió con un saludo de mano.

A su lado, estaban los hermanos Prewett, Fabian y Gideon, ambos de cabello cobrizo, ondulado y ojos marrones. Más allá, se encontraba Caradoc Deaborn, el mago más joven de la orden junto a Marlene, de cabello negro por los hombros y ojos grises. Tenía un gran parecido a Sirius, salvo que era un poco regordete.

Junto a Caradoc, estaba Sturgis Padmore, un mago dos años mayor que los merodeadores, de mandíbula cuadrada y un cabello grueso color paja. Sonrió al ver James y le dejó lugar para que se sentara junto a él.

En ese momento, llegó Kingsley Shacklebolt, mago de color negro, pelado y con una blanca sonrisa. Con él, venían Dedalus Diggle, un mago bajito, rechoncho y con una barba de varios días y Elphias Doge, uno de los más ancianos, aunque no tanto como Dumbledore, de voz jadeante y pelo plateado, Elphias usaba un sombrero cuadrado color gris y blanco, algo estúpido.

-¿Y Dumbledore y Aberforth?-inquirió Sirius tras beber whiskey de fuego-¿Están muy ancianitos para una despedida?

-Ni sueñes que vendrían, y menos Moody o Snape-terció Caradoc mostrando sus amarillos dientes en una deformada mueca.

Frank se puso de pie y se fue a sentar junto a James, que asentía y decía monosílabos a Elphias que le relataba como a su tatarabuelo lo habían condecorado Primera Clase de Merlín.

-Ya basta Doge, lo estás mareando-bramó Frank con una sonrisa y el anciano lo miró mordaz-¿Como sigues?

James se encogió de hombros y le estaba por dar el segundo trago a su whiskey cuando Frank se lo quitó de las manos.

-En estos casos no es el mejor amigo-terció sonriendo y lo dejó sobre la mesa-¿No has hablado de nuevo con Lily?

-No, y no quiere saber nada de mí-explicó en un suspiro-Estoy en lo de Padfoot ahora que no está Barbra pero...quiero volver a casa ¡No sabes lo que es estar lejos de tus hijos y la mujer que amas! ¡Es desesperante!-farfulló molesto consigo mismo.

-No te puedo decir que te comprendo por que nunca he vivido algo así pero..-le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dijo, con aliento-Todo se solucionará, Lily es una buena mujer, te perdonará

-Merlín y ella te oigan-exclamó James con una sonrisa que ni el mismo se la creía.

- ¡Cambia esa cara, Potter! ¡Es mi despedida!-pidió Edgar subiendo su botella- Un brindis

- ¡Sí, quiero brindar por ti, por tu despedida de la vida de soltero!-repuso Sirius sonriendo- ¡y por mi amigo James Potter, todo se solucionará, ya verás!-Todos gritaron y juntaron sus botellas en un brindis festivo, acompañado por diminutas luces que Sturgis Padmore había lanzando de su varita.

- ¡Oye Potter!-lo llamó Kingsley del otro lado de la mesa-¿Cómo sigues con lo de Lily?

Todos los restantes, excepto Frank, habían vuelto a sus conversaciones, por lo que no se percataron de la pregunta del negro mago.

-No lo sé, ahí andamos-respondió James encogiendo los hombros

-Pues te deseo lo mejor-repuso y levantó su botella. Cuando estaba por beber, se detuvo, llamado por Dedalus Diggle-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó con los Potter?-preguntó el hombre en susurro.

Kingsley meneó la cabeza. Ese Dedalus nunca se enteraba de nada.

-Ellos se separaron por un affaire de James-le susurró al oído y Dedalus abrió mucho los ojos-Pero fue un error, como todos sabemos, Potter quiere mucho a su esposa

- ¡Pues nada aprueba su comportamiento!-intervino Gideon Prewett acercándose a ellos-Potter tenía una bella esposa y dos hijos ¿Cómo justificas que tuvo una amante?

- ¡Y Lily es todo un caramelo! ¡Ya me gustaría tenerla yo como esposa!-coincidió su hermano Fabian con un asentimiento.

-Dejen de hablar si no saben-farfulló Remus enojado-Dejen de hablar de las vidas ajenas, ya parecen mujeres.

Todos se callaron ante la mirada de pocos amigos del licántropo.

----

Lily dejó a Harry en su cuarto, cambiado y bañado para cuando viniera su esposo, o quizás pronto, ex esposo a buscarlo.

Tenía a Lidia en brazos y la mecía para que se durmiera un rato antes que James viniera.

El sonido del timbre hizo que la pelirroja respirara resignada y le sonriera a su hija. Era tan bella y tan parecida a ella.

Nunca tenía sueño y era una bebe muy risueña y alegre.

Fue hasta la cocina y la dejó en un corralito improvisado pero cálido, comprado por su esposo meses atrás.

Se alisó la ropa sin sentido alguno y fue a abrir la puerta segura que era su esposo, pero frunció el cejo al ver una rubia, no muy alta, pero si muy bien dotada de curvas, mirándola con desafío y un poco de superioridad

-¿Si?-preguntó Lily con la puerta entrecerrada, dejando ver su rostro y una mano-¿A quién buscas?

-¿Tu eres la señora Potter?-preguntó la rubia. Tenía una voz cálida y pausada, como si masticara las palabras y supiera lo que debía hacer.

-Así es-vaciló Lily un poco mirándola de arriba abajo. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado por los hombros, algo ondulado y ojos azules verdosos. Era el sueño erótico de todo hombre. Lily tragó saliva y todas las ganas de llorar que tenía. Sabía quién era.

-Soy Emma Brooks-explicó la chica y esbozó una sonrisa que a Lily le hizo helar la sangre-No nos habíamos conocido pero tenemos a alguien en común.

"_Es la gota que colmó el vaso"_se dijo la pelirroja fastidiada por toda esta situación. Ella no iba ser la tercera en discordia de un triángulo amoroso sin sentido.

-¿Con qué tu eres "_E_"?-farfulló tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle y pegarle a aquella mujer que había destruido su hogar.-La de la amenza a mi esposo

-Veo que estás muy bien enterada-espetó algo sorprendida pero sin dejar de sonreír-Si, soy la misma.¿Tu nombre??

Lily la miró sin entender.¿No sabía su nombre?¿La conocía solo por la Señora Potter?

Era extraño, ya que siendo la amante de su esposo, este tendría que haberla nombrado un par de ocasiones, en las charlas posteriores a la revolcada.

Eso solían hacer los esposos con sus amantes. Despotricar y despotricar contra su esposa, viendo sus defectos y errores.

-¿Cómo?¿No sabes mi nombre?-Emma negó con la cabeza y preguntó-¿Puedo pasar?.Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Lily sonrió cínica y bramó-No lo creo, linda. Será mejor que te vayas de mi casa si no quieres problemas.

- ¡Ja!-espetó Emma y soltó una risilla sarcástica-No me amenaces

-Entonces vete de mi casa-pidió firme y con la mandíbula apretada-No me molestes ni a mi ni a mis hijos..Haz lo que quieras con mi esposo, pero a nosotros dejamos en paz-repitió en estado de cólera, muy roja y con las pecas muy pronunciadas

-Veo que no eres ninguna tontita como James te describía-soltó la rubia con desdén-Eres una mujer con convicciones, aunque no sé si las suficientes para retener a un hombre.

-¡Lárgate!-gritó Lily pero sin llorar. No se le movía un pelo por las palabras de aquella sucia.- ¡Lárgate y hazle todos los planteos que quieras a mi esposo!

-Lástima-dijo Emma reacomodándose la cartera en el hombro-Por que nuestra charla podría haber sido bien interesante, con detalles y todo lo que quieras saber.

-No me interesa-replicó Lily y le lanzó una última mirada de asco antes de cerrar la puerta-No me interesa-se repitió en murmuro tratando de ahogar un leve sonzollo.

Alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que la pelirroja la abriera sin pensarlo, con la varita en guardia.

Un James Potter sorprendido hizo que la bajara, aunque las ganas de atacarlo no se le habían pasado y eran las mismas.

-¿Qué hacía esa mujer aquí?-preguntó James preocupado y algo molesto-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada que no sepa-inquirió ella limpiándose las lágrimas-Y nada que me interese.

-Lily-pidió el hombre cerrando la puerta y tomándola de los hombros-¿Qué te dijo?¿Qué te hizo?¿Estás bien?

-Si, suéltame-pidió safándose y volteó para que no la viera llorar-Ella creyó que yo no sabía nada y de seguro vino a decírmelo todo..Pero..¿Cómo es que no sabe mi nombre?

James la miró sorprendido y la hizo voltear, viendo sus ojos rojos y rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-No llores por mí, no lo valgo.

-Respóndeme-exigió ella entre dientes-Respóndeme

-Ella no supo tu nombre por que casi nunca te nombraba-espetó con el cejo fruncido y se acercó para limpiarle algunas lágrimas pero ella se corrió-..Nunca charlábamos después de ..Tu sabes y nunca quise hacerlo-prosiguió y la miró fijamente-Salí con ella por dos semanas y nos vimos seis veces en total, en un cuarto de un motel-acabó suspirando y al ver que su esposa bajaba la cabeza, añadió-Es toda la verdad, por favor créeme

Ella solo pudo emitir un gemido y levantar la mirada. James no pudo contenerse y la abrazó, dejando escapar también algunas rebeldes lágrimas.

Aquella situación apestaba. Su error apestaba. Hasta él mismo apestaba y no sabía como solucionarlo.

Aquella vez Lily no se corrió o lo abofeteó, sino que se dejó abrazar llorando desconsolada, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico que solo la contenía.

Era irónico. Estaba sufriendo por él y era él el que la consolaba.

-¿Por qué James?¿Ya te cansaste de siete años junto a mi?-le susurró ella al oído, emitiendo hipidos y temblando. El moreno se sintió derrumbado al oír aquella pregunta, mitad suplicante, mitad reprochante.

Hasta él mismo se lo preguntaba.¿Por qué lo había echo?

-No me cansé de ti, Lily ni un día en estos ocho años- le dijo y emitió un ligero sonzollo-..Es que soy un idiota que no vi. nada...

Ella se soltó sin mirarlo y se limpió el rostro con las manos.

-Iré por los niños-dijo en un susurro y subió en busca de Harry.

James se sacó los anteojos y se limpió los ojos. Aquel sufrimiento nunca acabaría y él quería volver con su familia.

Encima la golfa de Emma era incansable y quería hacerle la vida imposible, complicándole las cosas. A esta marcha su esposa nunca lo perdonaría.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio, odiándose así mismo por todo este desastre y se descubrió pensando que hubiera sido de Lily si ella hubiera seguido su orgullo, varios años atrás, en vez de aceptar que lo quería y haber confiado en él.

Ahora él se sentía como ella había predicho toda la secundaria que era: un mujeriego, gamberro y revoltoso.

Se mordió la lengua de la ira al reconocer que quizás, solo si quizás, Lily hubiera seguido el camino de su orgullo, ahora estaría con un hombre que la valorara, que la mereciera y no un perdedor como él.

**Aclaración: Lily tiene 24 años en esta historia, casi 25. James 26 recién cumplidos.**

**Yo imaginé que se pasaron tres años de novios + cuatro de casados7 años juntos.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos..**_

_**Perdonen por la demora..es que estoy en caber ahora por que no tengo Internet en mi casa.. Siento mucho no dejar criticas a mis historias favoritas que siempre leo..como tu **__**mimig2**__**..siento no poder seguir leyendote..pero voy a ponerme al dia hoy mismo si puedo..xdd**_

_**Gracias por las criticas a mire, **__**UsagiPotter**____**mimig2**__**, Juu a la cual prometo seguir leyendo en su maravilloso fan fic Ella y El, **__**ivenus-valens**____**AwanBlack**__**, Jamie Black, **__**Fresa**__**, cathhe, mariajose.**_

_**Gracias por el aguante**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lali**_

_**Aclaro: James y Lily llevan siete años juntos..**_

**5ºPerdóname**

Emmeline Vance se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era el día de su boda, y ella, envuelta en un corto pero sencillo vestido blanco y con el cabello tomado en una simple colita, se encontraba divina.

-No estes nerviosa-le aconsejó Lily tocándole el hombro-Estás bellísima.

-¿Estos nervios son típicos...no? Digo, tú ya te casaste-comentó la novia tragado saliva incontables veces

-Sí, no te hagas drama que solo son los nervios prematrimoniales-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ella no estaba tan segura de ello._"Si solo hubiera seguido mis miedos antes de mi casamiento, no estaría pasando por esto_" se dijo mentalmente y dejó a la novia con Marlene, que había llegado en ese momento.

-Lily, espera-pidió la castaña que estaba vestida con un corto vestido rojo y de seda-Lamento haberte metido esas ideas en la cabeza, y mucho más, que se hayan cumplido-admitió suspirando-Sé que desde Hogwarts tu crees que me traigo algo contigo, pero no es así

-Desde que saliste con mi esposo-recordó Lily alisando su vestido turquesa, atado a los hombros y con algunos plisados-Desde ese momento siempre quisiste meterme ideas contra James.

-Lo sé, y lo siento...yo..-Marlene frunció el cejo y tragó saliva-..Creo que estaba un poco celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-Si, ya sabes...tú lograste enamorar al chico más rebelde del colegio, tu eras la que sacaba buenas notas, la favorita de todos..Todos te amaban y eras tan popular-soltó la chica de carrerilla-...Y...cuanto te casaste, no sé, como que me dieron celos..Tienes una hermosa familia ahora y yo...nada.

-Yo..-Lily no podía creer lo que sus oídos captaban-..No sé que decirte...más que no debes por que sentirte así Marlene, tú..eres atractiva y buenísima persona y..de seguro formarás una familia algún día-concluyó y sonrió.

Marlene asintió y la pelirroja la abrazó en un impulso.

-Siempre serás mi amiga-le dijo al oído y luego se fue sonriendo, dejando a Marlene satisfecha por haber dicho lo que sentía.

El salón de la fiesta consistía en varias mesas dispuestas en forma circular alrededor del centro, donde había un pequeño pedestal con dos novios miniatura que bailaban al son de ninguna música.

Había un altar de madera de algarrobo y enfrente, una mesilla con varios pergaminos, donde el Juez de Civil los declararía marido y mujer.

Una barra de tragos, se alzaba a la izquierda del salón, donde varios invitados ya estaban bebiendo y charlando. A la derecha, una mesa especialmente dispuesta para los regalos se encontraba vigilada por un par de elfos y enfrente a todas las mesas, un escenario dorado estaba repleto de instrumentos como violas, violines, trompetas, contrabajos y un par de guitarras.

Un gran piano negro, cerraba el grupo llamado "Los magos de Illions", una banda de la época que solo Marlene conocía y que según su criterio, la "romperían" en la boda.

-Allá está-señaló James desde la barra, mirando a su esposa, que se encontraba ayudando a Alice a disponer los arreglos florales-¿No está hermosa?-le preguntó a Sirius que asintió con unos hielos en la boca que luego escupió en su whisky envejecido de ogden

-Aquí tiene-El mesero le tendió el hidromiel caliente con especias a James-Gracias-dijo el moreno y bebió un sorbo-Esta noche no dormiré en tu casa, Padfoot

Sirius lo miró sorprendido, y Remus, que había estado mirando con atención a un par de primas de Emmeline, acercó la oreja con interés

-¿Por qué tan seguro?¿Qué?¿Ya tienes con quien reemplazarme?-inquirió Sirius en tono dolido, fingiendo, obviamente- ¡Y yo que ya me había acostumbrado a tener un compañero de casa!

-Pues te tendrás que irte buscando otro, amigo-terció James, miró hacia donde estaba Lily e hizo un leve brindis-Por que esta noche me perdones-y bebió otro trago

-Es decir que estás dispuesto a irte de aquí con tu mujer o no te vas-observó Remus y Cornamenta asintió-Bien por ti, brindo por eso-Los tres chocaron sus copas en un brindis y Peter, junto a los hermanos Prewett, se acercaron hacia ellos.

-Chicos, creo que debemos ir tomando asientos, la boda está por comenzar-anunció Peter y los merodeadores se pusieron de pie para ir hasta sus mesas. De camino, tanto Fabian como Gideon se lanzaron una cómplice que James no captó, pero que revelaba que lamentaban haber dicho cosas de él.

---

Para suerte de Lily más no de James, les tocó en mesas separadas. Mientras que la pelirroja se encontraba con Alice, Frank, Marlene, Sturgis Padmore y Dedalus Diggle, James estaba en la mesa de enfrente, con Sirius, Barbra, Remus, Peter y una prima de Edgar Bones, llamada Romuelda.

-¿Por diablos no me tocó con mi esposa?-maldijo James al oído de Remus y el castaño lo miró lógico-No me mires con esas miradas de "te lo dije"-Remus solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Una vez el juez declaró marido y mujer a Edgar y a Emmeline, la banda volvió a tocar una leve melodía y todos comenzaron a comer.

-Muy buena la música-felicitó Lily a Marlene que sonrió algo distraída, mirando con interés a la mesa de Remus, que le había lanzado alguna que otra mirada furtiva.

-Evans-la llamó Dedalus Diggle y Lily lo volteó a ver sonriendo-¿Cómo es eso de su separación?

La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció, sus músculos de la cara de le tensaron por algunos segundos, pero de igual forma respondió-Si, estoy separada en este momento, Dedalus, tonterías, ya sabe-concluyó dulcemente, dejando al viejito con las cejas alzadas. A él le habían dicho que era por una aventurilla del joven Potter, pero conociendo un poco a Lily, sabía que ella era demasiado amable y dulce como para decírselo.

Luego del postre, los novios se pusieron de pie a bailar el tan común vals, tanto para magos como para muggles. Sirius y Barbra fueron la primera pareja en acompañar, luego los siguieron Dumbledore y McGongall, y Aberforth, el hermano del director, con una tal Sinistra.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Snape, acompañado de una chica de piel cetrina como él y cabello negro y grasiento, iban a la pista de baile.

-Parece que Quejicus encontró a su par-bromeó James a Remus, pero este ya se había ido-¿Moony donde..?-su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver a su lobito en la mesa de su esposa, donde Marlene, Lily y Dedalus Diggle.

-¿Bailas, McKinnon?-preguntó Remus tendiendo su mano. La morena lo miró sonriendo sugerente y preguntó-¿Muerdes, Lupin?

-No, y quita esa cara de desconfiada-pidió el castaño tomando su mano y yendo hacia la pista de baile-Pero si quieres que te muerda, eso corre por cuenta tuya-le susurró haciéndola sonreír.

James tomó un último sorbo de su jerez, se puso de pie y se acomodó el traje. Su esposa se encontraba mirando con interés oculto la pista de baile, mientras que Dedalus Diggle le charlaba.

Cuando James estaba por avanzar un paso, Sturgis Padmore se acercó hasta Lily y le preguntó.-¿Todo bien Lily?¿No quieres que me quede contigo?-guiñó un ojo en sentido a Dedalus, que seguía charlando y charlando.

La chica le esbozo una sonrisilla y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

El merodeador tomó fuerzas que no tenía y se acercó a la mesa de su esposa, la cual ni se inmuto al verlo y siguió mirando a la pista de baile y asintiendo ante el relato de Diggle.

-¿Bailas?-preguntó nervioso, como si fuese un adolescente pidiendo una cita

-No lo creo-musitó ella con los labios arrugados-Dedalus, lo dejaré solo unos minutos, necesito un trago-El viejo, que miró a James con mala cara, asintió.

Lily pasó junto a su esposo y siguió de largo hasta la barra, donde el mesero le tendió un ron de grosella. Mojó sus labios en él y miró hacia la entrada del salón y los baños. Unos fuertes brazos la hicieron voltear. Era James, mirándola desesperado.

-¿Qué quieres?-espetó ella cansada-Quiero tener la fiesta en paz, por favor.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una niña-pidió en tono severo sacándole el ron de las manos-Compórtate como una mujer

-¿Y por qué tú no te comportaste como un padre y un esposo antes?-farfulló recuperando el ron y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago- ¡No seas cínico y me pidas cosas que no cumples!

Alice, al ver la discusión del matrimonio, hizo un amago de ir hacia ellos, pero su esposo la detuvo-No Alice, deja que discutan, es mejor así-Ella asintió y lamentó no poder ayudar a su amiga.

Peter y Remus los miraron también, pero decidieron no hacer nada y dejarlos que arreglaran sus problemas solos.

-Sirius..¿Qué somos?-le preguntó Barbra abrazada al chico, al compás de una balada lenta-Digo..Estos días que llevamos saliendo han sido geniales pero..¿Qué después?-Sirius siguió bailando pero se soltó un poco para ver a la cara. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

-Estás hermosa esta noche-le dijo y la besó-Nosotros...somos...somos novios-declaró y ella lo miró sorprendida-Eres la primera chica con la que voy en serio, Barbra

-Pero..Nunca..¿Nunca antes has tenido una relación seria?-Sirius negó y ella añadió-¿Cuánto ha sido lo máximo que has durado con una chica?

Sirius le dio una leve vuelta y respondió-Nueve meses..Pero fueron terribles, me sentía como encerrado..Aunque fueron muy íntimos.

Ella lo miró asombrada y besó su mejilla-Pero.. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Con ella debiste ir en serio también.

-Cariño, ella era mi madre-espetó divertido y soltó una risita loca-Estuve nueve meses en la panza de mi madre, esa es la relación más duradera que he tenido con una mujer.

- ¡Tonto!-reprochó ella y le dio un golpe en el pecho- ¡Ya me hacía ilusiones!-Sirius sonrió de nuevo y la dio un caliente beso.

Unos gritos provenientes de la barra hicieron que se separaran. Era Lily, gritando histérica y pegándole una bofetada a James que fue impedida por el mismo.

-Esos dos otra vez-dijo Barbra en un suspiro cansino-Desearía hacer algo

-No, no podemos-contestó Sirius mirando la escena ceñudo y la abrazó por la cintura-Es solo un tema que a ellos le compete.

La música había parado y todos, incluyendo a los novios, veían la escena sorprendidos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme a mí que debo o no hacer?-gritó ella conteniendo lágrimas- ¡Déme Whisky puro de malta!-pidió golpeando la barra del bar pero, ante la mirada asesina de James, el mozo se negó- ¡Que me de uno, le digo!-gritó otra vez y el hombre se agachó asustado.

-Por favor, basta-pidió James tomándola del brazo y tratando sacarla, pero ella se safó- ¡Vendrás conmigo, quieras o no!

- ¡Yo no iré a ningún lugar contigo, estúpido!-le gruñó, se sacó el anillo de casada del dedo y se lo lanzó en la cara a James- ¡Por que no quiero volver a saber de ti en lo que me resta de vida!  
- ¡Lily no hagas esto, por favor!-pidió el chico molesto, tomando el anillo del piso

-Tengo..una sola pregunta-dijo ella con el maquillaje del rostro corrido. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y negros, por la pintura corrida-¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado viendo con ella?

Todos se sorprendieron al oír aquella pregunta que no veía al caso. James bajó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

-Ya te lo dije..Dos semanas-repuso con un suspiro-En seis ocasiones

Ella soltó una risa amarga y largó un sonoro sonzollo que resonó en todo el salón. Alice hizo un amago de ir por ella pero Frank la detuvo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Tus malditas mentiras, tu maldita amante, tus malditos encuentros y detalles y tú, se pueden ir a la reverenda mierda!-chilló entre dientes, colérica. Le lanzó una última mirada a todos sus amigos, como de disculpas, y se dio vuelta para salir.

- ¡Pero..yo te amo!-saltó James haciendo que ella se detuviera. Lo pensó tan solo unos segundos, vaciló, pero luego siguió hasta salir, escuchándose solo el zapateo de sus tacones.

James bajó la mirada y se refregó los ojos. Maldita escena y maldito orgullo de su esposa.

- ¡Qué la fiesta siga! ¡Arriba la música!-ordenó Marlene y todos volvieron a bailar una vez de vuelta la música- ¡Qué momento!

-Ni que lo digas-resopló Remus-¿Crees que deberíamos ir por Lily?-le preguntó a Frank que estaba con una llorosa Alice

-No, ella sabe cuidarse sola, no creo que haga ninguna locura-contestó el hombre abrazando a su esposa-Ven, vamos cariño, un zumo de calabaza te caerá bien-Ella asintió y fueron hasta barra.

-Sé que no quiso arruinar la boda...pero..-Edgar acariciaba los hombros de su esposa, que estaba algo preocupada-..No te hagas problema linda, verás que Lily ya volverá.

-Solo espero que esté bien-dijo aferrándose a su esposo que le aconsejó- Es el día de nuestra boda, que no decaiga-y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-James..-se dio vuelta al oír la voz de Sirius y lo abrazó-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo

-¿Dumbledore?..No creo que sea un buen momento-opinó James con la vista cansada

-Si que lo es, James-Dio un leve respingo al oír la voz de su profesor, detrás de Sirius, sonriéndole-¿Le parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los campos alrededores?-James asintió y se fue junto al viejo, dejando a Sirius preocupado.

-¿Qué quiere con James?-preguntó curiosa Barbra, también con algunas lágrimas

-No lo sé, pero será para bien, tenlo por seguro-exclamó y le sonrió- ¡Volvamos a la fiesta! ¡Que no decaiga!


	6. Chapter 6

**6ºSin ti no soy nada**

Los terrenos que rodeaban el gran salón (que no era nada menos que una de las antiguas casas del mismo Dumbledore) eran campos de sendos árboles, en su mayoría pinos, y varios senderos de piedras con bancas, siendo un ámbito ideal para festejos de bodas o Días de San Valentín.

-Aquí si se puede respirar aire fresco-observó Albus Dumbledore deteniéndose en el medio de un sendero y tomando asiento en una de las bancas-Le dije a Minerva que sería ideal plantar más de estos en Hogwarts-terminó mirando la copa de uno de los pinos y sonrió hacia James

-No sé por que me trajo aquí, profesor-dijo el chico extrañado y algo nervioso. Tomó asiento y respiró el aire frío de la noche.

No era nada nuevo que Dumbledore tenía que presencia importante y hasta temerosa para algunos. James no sentía miedo, ni temor, pero el hecho que el profesor hubiera visto la escena anterior con Lily, le daba nervios lo que pudiera decir.

-Te traje aquí por que estoy al tanto de tu situación-exclamó con voz serena y manteniendo siempre una sonrisa-Y quería darte un par de consejos, como amigo de tu padre que fui.

James asintió y espetó, dudando-Perdóneme lo que le voy a decir profesor..¿Pero usted ha tenido muchas novias como para dar consejos?

Albus miró hacia el cielo, donde la noche estrellada daba un aspecto mágico, y asintió-Tuve varias novias en mi época de juventud- explicó y soltó una risa- Era un alma que vagaba de mujer en mujer, hasta que conocí a una que cambió mi vida

El merodeador soltó una risa que contagió al anciano. Nunca se hubiera imaginado el director mujeriego y gamberro.

James carraspeó y dijo-¿Y que pasó con ella?  
Dumbledore bajó la mirada hacia el merodeador.-Ella murió hace varias décadas atrás, pero su recuerdo vive en mí cada día.

Se produjo un silencio, pero no de esos incómodos, en donde James reflexionó intentando descifrar por que Dumbledore le contaba aquello. Siempre que el anciano hablaba con alguien, era para aconsejarle directa o indirectamente, mediante palabras que tenían un gran significado y que había que interpretar con cuidado, como un difícil códice en alguna lengua extraña.

-¿Esa mujer...es como Lily lo es para mi, no?-interrogó el chico cayendo en cuenta de la similitud que quería establecer Dumbledore- Ella cambió radicalmente mi vida.

-Exacto-terció el hombre llevándose las manos a las rodillas-Todos los profesores, alumnos y yo fuimos testigos de sus constantes peleas y luego del cambio que hiciste por ella, de salir con todas las mujeres del colegio, a estar con ella y calmarte un poco.

- ¡Era de la única manera que me aceptara!-recordó James con una sonrisa algo triste- De otra forma, no hubiera jamás confiado en mí y..Quien dice y ahora estaría en mejores brazos que los míos..Yo no la merezco profesor, no la merezco.

Dumbledore negó y dijo-No James, no la mereces ni la desmereces. Nadie en este mundo es más o menos que otro, a menos que se destaque en algo. Cada uno debe hacerse cargo de lo que elige y deja de lado...y Lily te eligió a ti en vez de a otro, que quizás, no llegara nunca-concluyó el hombre y le tocó el hombro a James-Cometiste un error pero el verdadero valor está en que amas a tu familia y quieres recuperarla.

-¿Cuándo usted conoció a esta mujer de la que habla..sentó cabeza por ella como yo con Lily?-se aventuró a preguntar el chico, por simple curiosidad. Dumbledore asintió y volvió la mirada al cielo-Ella fue el gran amor de mi vida y nunca la olvidar..Por eso muchacho-dijo y le presionó ligeramente el hombro con la mano-..Debes ir y hacer que Lily te perdone, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

James asintió y entendió que ese" demasiado tarde" iba referido a su gran amor, que ya había muerto.

-Gracias por el consejo, profesor-terció sinceramente poniéndose de pie y estrechándole la mano-Gracias por, en cierto modo, ocupar el lugar de mi padre

-De nada muchacho, para eso estoy-objetó sonriendo

-Una cosa más-pidió James antes de irse-¿Podía..nunca mencionarle esta charla a mis hijos?..Ya sabe, ni esta situación. Quiero ser yo el que algún día les cuente como casi arruino todo lo que más amo.

Dumbledore asintió y volvió a mirar al cielo estrellado. Su amor estaba allí mirándolo y podía sentirlo.

----

Lily volvió a la fiesta algunos minutos después del escándalo, yendo al baño echa un mar de lágrimas. Barbra soltó a Sirius y llamó a Alice y a Marlene con un chillido, haciendo que Emmeline volteara también y fuera con ellas.

- ¡Lily..! ¡Oh Lily!-exclamó Alice siendo la primera que entró y la primera que la pelirroja vio como para echarse a sus brazos- ¡Linda, cálmate por favor!-pidió estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo y acariciando su cabello.

Marlene fue hacia Lily y se sentó en el frío suelo de lado, acariciando las rodillas de la chica.

-Maldito Potter-bramó y chaqueó la lengua-No sufras por ese imbécil, Lily.

-Es que..es que..-trató de decir pero un hipido se le escapó-…no...puedo..creer..!Y encima te arruino la boda con mis problemas!-lloriqueó mirando a Emmeline que no sabía que hacer

-No Lily, no...no me arruinaste nada-le dijo la chica yendo hacia ella y acariciando sus hombros desnudos-Esta bien, todo esta bien.

-Lily-la llamó Barbra que suspiró y se acercó hasta ella-Sé como te sientes..aunque nunca lo haya vivido...pero tu lo amas, no lo niegues.

Lily asintió y emitió un gemido ininteligible y abrazó a Barbra, llorando más.

-¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?-se ofreció Alice limpiándole las lágrimas en vano por que seguían cayendo a cataratas-Frank y yo.

-No...no quiero arruinarles la fiesta-exclamó y tomó un pañuelo que le pasó Emmeline.-¿Miren todas los ridículas que estamos?-inquirió haciendo que las otras la miraran no entendiendo-..Emmeline, este es el día de tu boda linda, deberías estar besando a más no poder a Edgar-La novia asintió y le apretó la mano-..Alice, tu deberías ir y bailar con tu esposo como nunca antes ¡No tienes a los niños!..Tu Barbra...deberías ir y fugarte con Sirius a un motel cercano..y Marlene..te vi. con Remus muy acaramelada ¡Ve por él!-puntualizó dando un saltito y dejando a todas sorprendidas.

-¿Lily...te encuentras bien?-preguntó Barbra tocándole la frente y rematando que estaba loca

-Sí, estoy bien-terció Lily sonriendo safándose-Solo les estoy diciendo que no se preocupen por mis problemas amorosos y vayan a vivir los suyos antes que les pase algo como a mí

-¡Lily no pienses que te dejaremos en este estado!-objetó Alice ceñuda- ¿Estás loca o qué?  
Lily negó pero Marlene le puso un dedo en la boca.-Estás loca, es simple

- ¡No, no lo estoy!-gritó parándose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque era una sonrisa media triste- ¡No quiero arruinarles su fiesta!.. ¡Es tu noche Emmeline! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!-chilló saltando alrededor de una sorprendida novia

-Está borracha-advirtió Emmeline mirando la cara de psicótica de Lily- ¡Mucho ron de grosellas para ti jovencita!-reprochó deteniendo la saltadera de su amiga- Te me tranquilizas-le pidió con voz severa como una madre.

-Digan lo que quieran..yo me voy a disfrutar de la fiesta-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del baño con aire flojo y festivo.

Todas salieron tras ella y la miraron de forma reprobatoria al verla acercarse al bar.

-Déjenla, solo se pescará una borrachera de una puta madre-saltó Marlene yendo a la pista con Barbra y una Alice molesta y preocupada.

-¿Te encargas?-le preguntó Emmeline a James que estaba sentando solo en una mesa. El chico asintió y dijo algo como-Yo la cuido, vuelve a la fiesta.

-Vino de elfo doméstico-ordenó Lily sonriendo como neurótica, con aires de loca. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y los movía para todos lados. Tomó el vaso y se lo llevó de lleno a la boca, soltando una ligera risa.

James miraba la escena negando y Sirius le tocó el hombro, en señal de si todo estaba bien. El moreno asintió y suspiró. Miró a Lily un par de segundos más y sonrió repentinamente al ver un arreglo floral junto a ella, con rosas rojas.

Se levantó de un brinco, tomó una servilleta y fue corriendo al otro lado de la barra a pedir pluma y tinta.

Escribió algunas líneas en la servilleta y luego fue por una rosa que deshojó. Se acercó hacia la pelirroja que miraba desganada la entrada de los baños y lanzó los pétalos en su cabeza y alrededores.

-¿Quién demonios rompió los arreglos que yo..?-Su pregunta se quedó en el aire al voltear y ver a su esposo de rodillas, con cara de corderito degollado. Suplicante, desesperado.

Le tiró un papel al piso y ella, dejando el vaso sobre el bar, lo recogió sorprendida.

Con una caligrafía desgarbada y apurada, decía:

"_Sin ti no soy nada. Contigo soy padre, esposo y un hombre enamorado. Perdón."_

James la miró fijamente, decidido a tener un sí por respuesta. Ella pudo ver a través de sus ojos aquella insistencia que años atrás la había conquistado. De cierto modo le gustó, le atrajo, le alegró.

Ella releyó la nota y suspiró conteniendo un sonzollo que no tardó en salir con algunas lágrimas saltarinas.

Desde la pista todos miraban la escena, hasta los novios. Expectantes.

-No voy a decir nada más de lo que allí dice-exclamó James en tono neutro, conteniendo un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. De nervios.

Lily bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, y por algunos minutos eternos, los encontró como lo más interesante del mundo.

James asintió apesumbrado y con los ojos a punto de llorar. Se puso de pie y la miró con interrogación.

Ella no levantó la vista y para él fue signo de que no lo perdonaba. Volvió a asentir y caminó despacio hacia la salida del salón.

-Espera..-susurró ella volteando con la nota en manos temblorosas. James volteó también, con una llama de ilusión en su interior.-...yo...-Se tocó el cabello nerviosa y dejó escapar un gemido de llanto-...yo...

James se acercó un poco más aunque temeroso. La alentó con la mirada a seguir.

-Yo...te...perdono-repuso en llanto silencioso. James curvó ligeramente su boca en una mueca de alivio y la fue a besar.

Ella, entre el llanto y las ansias, lo agarró por los hombros para presionarlo, haciéndolo tropezar un poco.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y festejos como ¡Vamos Potter! de Frank y Peter, un ¡Perdónanos James! de los hermanos Prewett y un ¡Genia mi amiga! de Marlene.

Sturgis Padmore lanzó chispas con la varita y Dedalus Diggle una sonrisa de alegría. Por su parte, Dumbledore asintió contento y McGongall miró la escena enternecida.

-James..-susurró sin aliento Lily sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-Dime que no es un sueño.

-No lo es princesa, estamos en la realidad-admitió cayendo en cuenta que era de verdad. Estaba con su Lily. La atrajo de nuevo y la besó con deseo.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y la banda volvió a tocar (todo este tiempo había música lenta de fondo, pero no de la banda). En este caso, a pedido especial de los novios, interpretaban la canción "The long and widding road" de una banda muggle conocida, The Beatles.

_**The long and winding road that leads to your door,  
Will never disappear,  
I've seen that road before It always leads me here,  
Leads me to your door.  
**_

_(El largo y sinuoso camino que lleva a tu puerta  
Nunca desaparecerá  
He visto ese camino antes, siempre me llevará aquí  
Me lleva a tu puerta)  
_

James sentó aún besando a su esposa y ella, sonriendo entre beso y beso, se sentó sobre él. Acarició su cabello y su cuello y cortó el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siento haber sido tan cabezota, tan necia-susurró ella con algunas lágrimas de la emoción.

-Siento haber...sido un completo idiota que no supo valorarte-terció sonriendo y la limpió las lágrimas.

-Estás disculpado-dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Tenían sincronía.

_**The wild and windy night the rain washed away,  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day.  
Why leave me standing here? let me know the way  
**_

_(La salvaje y ventosa noche que la lluvia limpió  
Ha dejado un charco de lágrimas llorando por el día  
¿Por qué me dejas aquí de pie? Muéstrame el camino)_

-Señor Potter-llamó un vigilante de la entrada acercándose la pareja sumida en su mundo-Señor Potter

-¿Qué?-preguntó fastidiado por romper el beso con su mujer-¿Si?

-Es que...hay una señorita que lo está buscando-explicó el hombre avergonzado, con gotas de sudor en su frente-..Yo le dije que no podía entrar sin invitación, pero ella me insiste que es su acompañante.

James miró a Lily extrañada.-¿Quién..?

-Emma-sentenció ella con un suspiro y lo abrazó-¿Qué diantres quiere ahora?

-Joderme la vida..¿Qué más?-inquirió el chico y se puso de pie- Iré a resolver este asunto lo más rápido posible

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-terció ella haciendo un mohín de desaprobación con la boca- Ella es muy insistente y..

-No, todo esta bien-puntualizó James tomándola del rostro. Le dio un casto beso y se separó para irse pero ella no le soltó la mano y lo atrajo de nuevo para besarlo más profundamente

-Te amo-le murmuró con lágrimas renovadas y esta vez por preocupación, miedo tal vez.

-Yo te amo-afirmó sonriendo, como si se tratara de una promesa-Recuérdalo.

_**  
**__**Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried, but  
Still they lead me back to the long and winding road  
You left me standing here a long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to you door  
Da, da, da, da**_

_Muchas veces he estado solo y muchas veces he llorado  
De todas formas nunca sabrás las muchas maneras que lo he intentado, pero  
Todavía me llevan de vuelta al largo y sinuoso camino  
Me dejaste aquí de pie, hace mucho mucho tiempo  
No me dejes esperando aquí, llévame a tu puerta  
Da, da, da, da)_

Ella asintió y lo abrazó en un impulso arrebatado. James la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-le decía a medida que la besaba en el cuello, las mejillas y la frente-Y ahora mismo voy a terminar con todo esto.

Se alejó en compañía del hombre sin dejar de mirar a su esposa. Llegó a la entrada del salón, y allí, parada entre las columnas de mármol, en las escalinatas, estaba Emma Brooks, con los brazos en jarra, repiqueteando con la punta de su zapato en el suelo y con aires de ser superior.

- ¡Aquí esta! Lo ve!-espetó yendo hacia James y abrazándolo. El hombre los miró confundido y ella lo miró con desdén- Esta es mi pareja.. ¡Y usted que no me dejaba pasar! ¡Por merlín! ¡Los empleados de hoy en día están cada vez más rebeldes!

James se soltó de los brazos de ella y le dijo al hombre-Hizo bien en no dejarla entrar, habría provocado un escándalo.

El empleado sonrió a la joven y se retiró contento por haber cumplido su deber.

-¿Cómo que hizo bien?-preguntó confundida

-Hizo bien en no dejarte pasar-repitió James metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-¿Qué diantres te crees para venir aquí?

- ¡Tu pareja!-chilló molesta por la falta de comprensión

-¿Quién te pidió que vinieras?  
- ¡Nadie!..Yo...yo...solo lo supuse-contestó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Estaba muy apuesto-..Por que de seguro tu esposa está aquí con un acompañante, ella no es nada fea y de seguro que te olvidó en un santiamén...Entonces pensé que en vez de ahogar tus penas en alcohol, podrías venir conmigo-puntualizó con una sonrisa- Te distraerás conmigo y la pasarás muy bien, además de darle celos a tu esposa.

El moreno se le acercó a escasos centímetros y ella pensó que iba a besarla, pero en vez de eso él soltó una risilla ligera-¿De que te ríes?

- ¡De ti..Mírate!-pidió subiendo un par de escalones hacia atrás- ¡Eres patética! No tienes otra cosa que hacer que arruinarle la vida a los otros.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-preguntó sintiéndose estúpida de estar ahí.

-Por que..hiciste mal en venir y buscarme-explicó y miró hacia atrás donde apareció Lily con expresión decidida-...por que mi esposa y yo..

-Nos reconciliamos-completó la frase abrazándolo por la cintura. James también lo hizo.

-¿Qué?-gritó ella mirándola con rencor- ¡¿Cómo que se reconciliaron?!..¿Después que te vio la cara conmigo?-farfulló a Lily que tosió y asintió.

-Sí, por que lo amo-Miró al moreno con ternura y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto que lo hizo estremecer.

-Lárgate-pidió James volviendo a ver a la rubia que estaba llorando de la rabia- ¡Lárgate maldita bruja asquerosa!  
-Pero..pero..

- ¡Qué te vayas! ¡Que te largues!-gritó Lily pero sin agitarse demasiado- No te queremos más aquí. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposo por que te las verás conmigo.

James soltó una risita y le recomendó-No querrías verla enojada...es una fiera.

-¡Agggghhh! ¡Los odio!-gritó Emma mirándolos con cólera y rabia- ¡Me las pagarán! ¡Nadie me hace pasar un papelón!

La pareja solamente se miró, se dio un corto beso y entraron al salón abrazados, pensando que nunca más volverían a ver a aquella mujer que había arruinado su vida

Emma emitió un chillido de ira y le dio una patada al suelo, haciendo que el taco de su zapato se quebrara y chillara aún más.

Ellos la habían dejado en ridículo y juró vengarse. Interiormente Lily se preguntaba cuando y de que manera, cumpliría su promesa. Emma no era la clase de mujer rencorosa, aunque si pesada y caza fortunas. Rió al imaginarse a una mujer como de esa planeando una venganza. Sería absurdo, gracioso y digno de ver en alguna película muggle.

----

Después de la boda Emmeline y Edgar se fueron a una fabulosa luna de miel en las Islas Canarias, donde pasearían por millones de playas, se broncearían y si habría tiempo, encargarían algún hijito. Sirius y Barbra se fueron a vivir juntos al cabo de una semana después de la boda.

Marlene y Remus, mantuvieron su "contacto" de tocar e irse, pero sin nada serio más que divertirse. Alice y Frank, siguieron juntos e igual de felices.

James volvió a casa al día siguiente, o mejor dicho, esa noche de la boda y se quedó instalado de nuevo con su familia. Pero esta vez para siempre y sin cometer estupideces.

Una noche en la cual la luna de alzaba entre millones de estrellas, como dueña del cielo nocturno, Lily se despertó y miró a su lado, donde James dormía abrazado a ella. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello lentamente para no despertarlo. Cuanto lo amaba.

Se dispuso a salir un rato a la terraza, así que con sumo cuidado, se destapó y sacó el brazo de su esposo de su cintura. Se puso un cortó camisón que antes había acabado en el suelo y abrió con sigilo la puerta.

Una fresca brisa le acarició el rostro y el cabello, haciéndoselo mover con gracia. Se apoyó en la baranda y levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajó la mirada hacia las plantas que allí había. Dos masetas con tierra solamente llamaron su atención ya que ella era partidaria de flores y plantas.

Recordó la promesa que hizo con su esposo meses atrás y se hincó para desenterrar el papel de él por curiosidad. Estaba preparada para lo que sea y si el número era cerca de un millón, igual querría a James, por que la había escogido entre 1 millón.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido desenterró con una pequeña pala la nota que luego desplegó.

Se llevó una mano a la boca al leer lo que decía:

_Número de mujeres con las que me acosté: 13.548_

_Número de mujeres con las que hice el amor: 1. Lily Evans._

Algunas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas y, sorprendida y emocionada, enterró el papel humedeciendo la tierra con sus lágrimas.

Volvió a acostarse y abrazó a James dándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que él la amaba realmente y que ya nada ni nadie, los podría separar.

Habían pasado la prueba de fuego: el matrimonio.

James abrió un ojo cuando ella volvió a acostarse._"Con que husmeando mi maseta ¿eh?"_pensó el chico pero sin enfadarse. Sabía que ella lo había perdonado por completo y que ya no desconfiaba más de él. Y de todos modos él quería ver el número de su esposa también.

Espero a verla dormida y se levantó hacia la terraza. Hizo lo mismo que su esposa y al desplegar le papel sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho, como si lo hubieran golpeado o algo así.

La nota rezaba:

_Número de hombres con los que me acosté: Ninguno_

_Número de hombres con los que hice el amor: 1. James Potter._

James se pasó una mano por la cara quitándose las lágrimas. ¡Lily se había entregado a él siendo virgen!¿Por que nunca se lo había dicho?_"Por vergüenza"_ le dijo una voz en su interior.

Era lógico siendo él un liguero de la época y ella una chica popular pero santa en cierta forma. Pero él nunca lo había notado. Es más, en su primera vez, ella había estado espectacular y no había demostrado miedo alguno ni falta de experiencia.

Volvió a enterrar el papelito y retornó a la recamara, donde acostada estaba su princesa, su amor, su esposa. La que se había entregado a él sin pensarlo.

Y él tan idiota la había traicionado meses atrás. ¡Pero gracias a Merlín y a todos los santos muggles que ella era buena mujer! Y lo perdonó.

-_Nunca más tendrás que perdonarme nada, te lo prometo_-le susurró antes de depositar un suave beso en su cabello.

Y esta vez era de verdad.

_**F!n**_

**Lo he terminado!!!!!**

**Gracias a todos por sus críticas!**

**Para despedirme les dejo una canción que no pude incluir en la historia pero que es increíble:**

**All You Need Is Love by The Beatles**

**  
****Love, love, love. Love, love, love. ****Love, love, love.**

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.   
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love. All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

All you need is love. All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love. All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love. (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need). 

Yee-hai!  
Oh yeah!  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.

**Los kiero mi gente!!!**

**Lal!**


End file.
